


Uncle

by Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)



Series: Gabriel Bingo Card 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Uncle Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots
Summary: Gabriel had been called many things in his existence; from His Messenger to the Left Hand of God. His dearest title was a much simpler one. Uncle. **** Gabriel Bingo Card Uncle!Gabriel Square.





	Uncle

 

**Author’s Note : Hello everyone! This is the first submission for my [Gabriel Bingo Card 2019](https://gabriel-spn-bingo.tumblr.com/). Updates for the challenge will be random since it’s running until December. I hope you all enjoy!**

 

**This has been edited by QueenOfHearts**

 

 

 

 

**Uncle**

 

It had started before Gabriel knew what he was getting into. Originally his off-hand comment about being an uncle was to simplify the relation he had to with Jack, as not to get into the complications of rank within Heaven. Even when Nephilim were permitted, before they had grown too strong and he was tasked with destroying them, Gabriel had never been more than a legend in their eyes, a threat, the same as the other archangels. None of the Nephilim had wanted to spend time with him, had never reached out to join in his small flock, none except Lucifer’s son.

 

“Uncle Gabriel, I had wondered where you were. You promised you would show me how to conjure nougat today.”

 

Turning to face the young man, Gabriel couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. It was unexpected to be thrust into the human version of an uncle. Jack made it worth it. The young Nephilim was always eager to learn, and while he shared a special bond with his three fathers, all but ignoring who sired him, the one he shared with Gabriel was special. There was no fear from the boy, nothing like the Nephilim of old. Gabriel had been a predator to them, and for good reason, but to Jack; the archangel was a member of his family, someone he could trust who wasn’t a parent.

 

Gabriel found himself enjoying the new title, and more than once wondered what could have been if he had taken a more active role with his former nieces and nephews. Would he have been able to slaughter them as commanded if he had allowed himself to grow close? Just the thought of something happening to Jack, of any threat to the young man, made Gabriel’s grace burn in rage. Though his powers weren’t what they used to be, still recovering from his narrow escape from the Alternate Universe, he would use every last shred of grace to protect his nephew.

 

“I remember, kid. How about you fly out to the yard like Cassie taught you, and I’ll be there in a minute. We might want a bit more space in case there’s a mess like last time.”

 

Dean had not been happy last time Gabriel had attempted to teach Jack how to conjure something. Oh boy, the mess a peanut butter and jam sandwich could make. Jack scrunched his nose for a moment, concentrating on how to fly through the many wards surrounding the bunker. In a flash he was gone, leaving Gabriel alone for a moment. Glancing around the room, the archangel wondered if this was what he had been looking for through the eternity he had been running from Heaven.

 

It wasn’t the porn stars, the booze or the parties that made his grace settle. Instead, he found peace, where he least expected it, from one of the races he would never have guessed would mean so much to him. Shaking his head at the thought, Gabriel lifted a hand and snapped his fingers, his wings spreading and taking flight while he did. He didn’t need the glam and the awe, apparently, to find his slot in life. All Gabriel had needed was an innocent to protect and a new designation.

 

Gabriel, former Messenger and Archangel of Justice and Mercy found his peace as merely Uncle.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


End file.
